


CODEX ENTRY: STORIES OF THEDAS

by Trixiewrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixiewrites/pseuds/Trixiewrites
Summary: A collection of short stories based off of the Stories of Thedas Prompts (credit to @Talviiiii on Twitter). I have too many OCS for Dragon Age but I decided to just write for all of them (some more than others @.@). There will be warnings for each chapter but in general, there may be mentions towards mature content such as blood, violence and sex but nothing graphic :D
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan, Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Male Cadash/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 3





	1. Day One - New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Fae Lavellan  
> Ship: Lavellan/Blackwall
> 
> Warnings: Not applicable

Fae never thought she'd ever leave her clan. Previous to the Inquisition, she had no interest in leaving her happy home. Not that she hated the outside world or had no interest in travelling, she was happy staying within her clan. Her life, up until the Inquisition had led to her feeling content about the life she lived. 

One thing Fae valued was her family which was probably why she never wanted to leave. It was perhaps why being part of the Inquisition was hard at first. She wanted her family's comfort and security, but it wasn't evident to her initially. She felt a constant state of loneliness and despair and the mounting pressure of impressing the people that she found herself surrounded by.

She never understood found family until the Inquisition either. As much as she missed her own family, she also found a family in her new setting. She found a family with her advisors who guided her throughout ever decision, helping Fae develop leadership skills. She would then be able to show her followers the strength fight on. Dorian was like a brother to her; smart and someone who's confidence (despite the shitty things that happened to him) inspired her the most. She would spend hours picking his brain of knowledge of his homelands and of magic. It was nice to have another mage like that; not that Solas and Vivienne were not useful. However, she always found herself inspired by his stories and knowledge. Varric was like an uncle to her. Upon joining the Inquisition, she was immediately drawn to his stories, even if they were outlandish and exaggerated at times. Varric didn't try to gang up on her when she was first brought to Haven; he was always kind to her, and she respected his help on any subject matter.

She found family in everyone. Sera taught Fae to stop taking things so seriously and have fun once in a while. Bull showed her the importance of those who worked around her. Like Sera, she allowed her to stop taking things so seriously and enjoy her time at the Inquisition when she was around Bull. The family was all around her, and it made her remember that family was all around her.

Then there was her relationship with Blackwall. Fae had never had a connection within her clan. She was more focused on looking after children and practising magic. It wasn't as if she didn't like romance; she LOVED romance. Fae had stacks of books of romance novels and fairy tales that fueled her love of being in a relationship.

She didn't expect to find love in the Inquisition. However, her crush was something cliche like love at first sight. She was like a young girl watching a valiant knight from afar with girlish glee. She knew little of the Grey Warden's and little of Blackwall's responsibilities as one, but she knew she was in love with him. It was why she would come by just to ask him about his life or about what he does. Because she didn't know about the Grey Warden's, she didn't think he was acting secretive or anything of the sort, but she found him absolutely fascinating.

The relationship showed her one of the hardest lessons; romance is not easy. It's not as simple as a knight coming by and swooping you off your feet. It's hard; it's full of tears and sadness, but as she was coming to learn, that's also what life is like. She found out Blackwall (who she came to know as Thom Rainier) had lied to her about being a Grey Warden and lied about his past. She had been expected by almost everyone to let him be executed.

It should have been easy. It should have been a straightforward decision, but Fae excused herself from her duties for a few days. It was like a sickness had bedridden her because she just couldn't move from her bed. At one point, she left to find Dorian who provided an unjudgemental shoulder to cry on. 

Fae Lavellan will probably always be criticised by some of her peers for her decision. Still, she let him back into not only the Inquisition but her heart. She couldn't leave him there to die, and she couldn't bear him dying in the deep roads, so she took him back. Things were hard. She remained distant, still taking him out on missions with her. Even, Fae requested that while she wanted to resume their relationship, space was something she needed at that moment. He respected that and didn't bother her until she was ready.

-

She was glad for the day she was ready or else she would never have had moments like today. The Inquisition was currently disbanded, even if the threat of Solas' plans loomed over all of them. Everyone went their separate ways but not her and Thom. 

Fae wanted simple. A cottage in the forest with a small selection of animals, a town nearby but some land where she could have a garden and plant vegetables. With her powers as the Inquisitor, she managed to get precisely that. She earned her cottage, animals and land. Things were difficult with one arm, but that's why she was glad that Thom was there. He was accommodating by helping her when she needed it. It was tough, not having both arms made her feel useless sometimes. Still, after a bit of rehabilitating, she managed to get there.

Well, maybe recently Thom had been helping out more than usual. Fae had to look after herself after the recent discovery that she was expecting a child. She still tended to her garden but looked after herself. There was no more fighting for the foreseeable future.

-

Looking back, it was funny to think that she never wanted to leave her clan. After all, if she hadn't, she wouldn't have days in her garden, days where she researched babies names and days where she was so grateful that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite all that happened, it felt like this here was the beginning of something special.


	2. Day Two: Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bad Dreams
> 
> Character: Meredith Cousland  
> Ship: Meredith and Alistair  
> Warnings: mentions of trauma, ptsd and night terrors. nothing graphic

One thing that Meredith could never get used to was the nightmares. She thought that when the Archdemon was gone, the nightmares would be better to deal with. It seemed silly for her to believe that as they only became more intense. She wasn’t sure if these were the dreams or the trauma from fighting off the Blight, but it seemed like a mixture of the two made things even worse. 

It could have been worse than what it was now. Sometimes Meredith would be sleeping in keeps alone with no form of comfort. Travelling with the Wardens was like that at the best of times. It often meant Meredith would be sleeping by herself. There were opportunities to share rooms with other people, but Meredith preferred to sleep on her own if she had to. It had been like that ever since Meredithcould remember. She preferred sleeping in rooms by herself as keeping to herself was always ideal.

She was t often quiet and preferred her own company. It meant she had trouble opening up to suitors and even noblewomen her mother tried to get her to be friends with. Meredith just liked to be on her own in her tent. It hadn’t changed much after the Blight. If she got her own tent, she’d have her own tent even if she knew other Warden’s had it like her with the bad dreams.

She didn’t mind sharing a bed with one other person; Alistair was probably one of the only men she ever allowed in. It was perhaps the goofiness and his way of making her laugh, even if it’s a quick smirk. She’s not smiling when he’s around. Meredith always wondered what it would take for a man to come in and break down her walls.

Well, Alistair did just that with as much grace and subtly as an Archdemon.

Nights like this were too few. Alistair had a duty to his kingdom and now his wife with Anora. Meredith was his true love and mistress. It didn’t bother Meredith as she knew that Alistair couldn’t love Anora in the same way. Meredith didn’t know what she would do if she couldn’t’ have him; she probably would continue as the Warden-Commander and find someone else, but she knew no man would ever beat him.

Whenever she was doing business in Denirum, Meredith found herself in bed with Alistair. She often wondered where Anora was during these instances, but she didn’t care all that much. Whilst being a mistress to the king, she had pleasant conversations with Alistair, and she was sure that Anora knew without outright saying it. Despite giving her solace, sleeping with Alistair didn’t help, and the dreams often brought her out of her sleep.

Some nights she drifted back into sleep immediately after she woke up. Other nights, she would wake and immediately start crying. She would feel embarrassed but wouldn’t say it was because of that. 

She saw the death of those around her, whisperings of the Darkspawn were a rude awakening with made her flinch. It was almost as if Alistair knew when she would wake because moments after she moved her head from his shoulder, he would turn his head and slowly open his eyes.

“Are you alright, my love?” A hand reached over to cup her face. She wondered if Alistair still had dreams too. He must have since they spoke about it from time to time. She never felt him waking up in distress unless he was good at hiding it. 

“I’m fine....” She mumbled, moving next to him to put her head on his shoulder.

“Dreams?” He asked, thumb stroking her cheek.

“Yeah…” She responded, settling her head on his shoulder. Alistair moved a little to wrap his arm around her to keep her close, protecting her from the dreams that they both experienced, “I thought...that they wouldn’t be so bad after the Blight,”

“It’s different for everyone...some older Warden’s can block them out… and some just get used to it,” He sighed, sympathetic for Meredith’s situation. Alistair was starting to block them out, but he didn’t deal so much with Darkspawn anymore, but Meredith faced it every day.

She said nothing about it. She never complained as, after all, she wanted to be a Grey Warden and keep the world safe. It was her duty to Thedas, but this was her burden to bear.

“Maybe I’ll eventually block them out,” It was a defeated sight. Alistair didn’t like to see her upset about something, so he tried to manoeuvre them so he could kiss her cheek.

“Have I ever told you that you are the bravest woman I know?” 

Meredith let out a laugh, “I think you have. I have trouble believing it sometimes,”

“Name any other woman who delivered the final blow to a Archedemon and still want to take Darkspawn on,” Alistair said in response. Even if he wasn’t (and never would be) married to her, she was still the most important woman in his life, and he needed to let her know that, “I can imagine it must be worse for you since you are surrounding yourself in Darkspawn even after the Blight but you are brave,” 

Meredith sighed, finally smiling genuinely, “Thank you, my love, ” She was tired. She wouldn’t argue further and just take Alistair’s word for it. “I appreciate it,”

“That’s what I’m here for! Giving my beloved a pep talk whenever she feels down,” Alistair chucked, pulling her closer.

Meredith leaned up and kissed her on the lips before responding, “And that is what you are best at,” Settling her head back on his shoulder, she closed her eyes again, “Goodnight, my love,”

“Goodnight. I love you,”


End file.
